


Dragon Blood

by WrenAndPoppy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Bloodplay, Cute Ending, Dorian is a titanium sub, Established Relationship, Fear Play, Iron Bull Has A Dragon Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Varric has seen some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenAndPoppy/pseuds/WrenAndPoppy
Summary: The Iron Bull just fought and killed a Fereldan Frostback dragon, fireballs and all.  His heart is still racing and this is NO time for Dorian to be getting flirty.  Especially when the mage is still sweaty and panting and splattered in dragon blood.  Bull doesn't know if he'll be able to control himself.
Warnings: Rough sex, rape roleplay, knifeplay with cutting.  Everything is completely consensual.





	

“She’s taking off!” 

Varric’s shout was nearly drowned out by the gale of the dragon’s wings as they pumped through the crisp air, impossibly lifting the massive creature off the ground.The dragon roared, golden wings blotting out the sun for a heartbeat as she climbed into the sky above them.

The sight sent a chill down Bull’s spine and drew a reverent breath from his lips.He craned his head back to watch the creature soar.His chest heaved with each breath, and he let the blade of his heavy battle axe dip towards the ground.He tried to clear his head, glancing around to find the Inquisitor, ready to take direction from her.

The four of them had cornered a Ferelden Frostback in a burnt-and-burning clearing. _Cornered,_ that was, as much as a dragon could ever be cornered.She was in the air as often as she was on the ground, or else she perched on a steep outcropping and launched bolts of scalding amber fire at them, missiles like small suns that thundered and exploded against the scorched ground.Each _bang_ reverberated deep in Bull’s chest, rattled his ribs.Not minutes ago, one of the fireballs had nearly caught Bull in the face, and he could still feel the dull, tingling burn where it had blackened his horn with soot.He could barely keep the grin from his face.What a _magnificent_ animal.

The rest of the party didn’t share his enthusiasm.

“I think it’s angry!” Varric shouted, keeping his crossbow raised towards the dragon as he backed towards the cover of a fallen tree.He winced and jumped out of the way as a fireball came careening towards him.

“Do you think?” Dorian shouted from across the burnt field.He circled cautiously, trying to keep his eyes on the roaring beast overhead.A blast earlier had clipped his leg, burning his fancy clothes to scorched rags.A health potion had taken care of whatever damage had been done to his body, but the same couldn’t be said for Dorian’s clothes, and for just a moment, the smooth, exposed skin of the man’s leg drew Iron Bull’s attention away from the circling dragon.

Those poor, fancy clothes.As if the thick coating of dirt and blood hadn’t been enough.Dorian _must_ be dedicated to the Inquisition’s cause to sacrifice his expensive robes. 

Bull pulled his eyes away from Dorian, refocusing on the dragon as she circled.He hefted his axe with a grin, each bulging muscle tensing in preparation, as he saw her swoop down to land.Even before her claws slammed down against the scorched earth, he was charging with a roar.

A familiar static buzz crackled over Bull’s skin as his feet pounded through burnt grass and smoldering embers.A little gift from Dorian, a magical barrier to shrug off the dragon’s claws.The dragon turned to face Bull as he approached, opening her mighty jaws in a roar.But instead of lunging for him, she swung her head around until she was facing Dorian.

Dorian.Who didn’t have a barrier right now.Bull could see the man’s face go pale as he stared down the business end of a dragon.

“ _Dorian_!”Bull shouted the mage’s name as he charged, hauling his axe in a magnificent arc.His blade slammed into the dragon’s leg, hacking through scales and flesh, and the dragon let out an ear-splitting shriek.The mighty horned head, already spitting thin tongues of flame, turned away from Dorian to face him.

“Yes, that’s it!”Bull laughed as he swung his axe again, slamming it across the dragon’s face and drawing another enraged shriek from it.“Face me and _fight,_ dragon!”

The dragon stumbled back, clawed feet scraping through the ash and dust and kicking up clouds.Dorian slipped beneath the beast’s armored belly, charging his staff with crackles of violet thunder before thrusting the blade up into the dragon’s gut.A hot spray of blood followed the strike, splattering the mage’s face and chest as he ground his teeth and twisted the blade deeper. 

_“Taarsidath-an halsaam!”_ Iron Bull swung his axe into the dragon’s neck, burying the blade deep, and with one final roar that thundered across the scorched clearing, the beast’s legs gave out and it began to fall. 

Dorian bolted out of the way as the beast toppled with a heavy _thump_ , panting and wiping blood off his face.“M-messy,” he remarked, his voice still shaky with adrenaline.“Let’s kill a nice tidy dragon next time.”

“Are we all okay?” Inquisitor Adaar called out, her chest heaving. 

Bull’s gaze drifted to the movement of her breasts, watching them seem to swell with each breath, up and down, full and heavy, pressing against the material of her enchanter’s mail insistently, _begging_ to be let out.

“ ... _Yeah,”_ Bull managed.He wiped blood and sweat off his forehead.Between the battle and the dragonfire that still crackled in the destroyed clearing, his body was pulsing with heat.And he had an itch to put that heat inside someone else.

“I’m good too,” Varric called, flicking Bianca’s safety on.

“My robes will never be the same, but I’m intact,” Dorian replied breathlessly. 

Bull pulled his gaze away from the Inquisitor and his attention drifted to Dorian instead.That was a mistake.The mage was drenched in dragon blood and filthy with soot, trickles of red running down his exposed leg where his robes had been burnt away, mingling with the sweat on his toned arms.The ruined clothes revealed more bare skin than Bull was used to seeing on Dorian outside of a bedroom, and all of it _glistened_ in the bright Hinterlands sun, each lean line and each bulge of muscle.Dorian was still panting from the battle, the pulse in his neck flickering visibly, his breaths coming short and hot and ragged...As Bull watched, a scarlet drop of dragon blood trickled down Dorian’s face, past his panting mouth, tickling slowly along the man’s jaw before it finally dripped from his chin, splashing against the exposed skin of his collarbone.

Dorian’s gaze flicked towards Bull suddenly, as if he could feel the man staring.His face relaxed into a teasing smile and he nipped his lip, even though his chest was still heaving.

“Let’s get back to Skyhold,” Adaar suggested.She slung her staff onto her back.“I’m sure we would all like to be back in our own beds as soon as possible.”

_Maybe not my own bed,_ Bull thought directly at Dorian, wondering if the mage could sense how aggressively he was being mentally undressed.From the little grin on Dorian’s face, he had an idea. 

Dorian produced a handkerchief from his pocket, moving to rub it over his face and wipe the blood away.Before Bull realized he was moving, he had crossed the space between them in four long strides and was grabbing Dorian’s wrist.Dorian froze, pinned in place by Bull’s grip.

“Leave it,” Bull insisted softly.“You look good like this.”

Dorian quirked an eyebrow, wresting his arm from Bull’s grasp with a smirk. 

“I look good in _anything_ ,” he shot back.His voice was teasing, but Bull had felt his hammering pulse, could see his dilated pupils and the breath in his – toned _fuck –_ chest.Dorian was buzzed on adrenaline, they had just _killed a dragon_ , and Dorian might not be feeling it the way Bull was feeling it, but he was feeling _something._

Enough that he slipped the handkerchief back in his pocket.

“You look best in _nothing,_ ” Bull growled under his breath.Dorian tossed Bull a smirk before brushing past him, walking away with a saunter in his step that Bull couldn’t look away from if he tried.Bull’s hands twitched and his knuckles cracked with the urge to _grab_ the mage and have him right here on the sooty ground, between the smoldering fires and the corpse of the slain dragon.

Bull rubbed a hand over his face, trying to fight the feeling down as he followed his companions out of the clearing.Fuck, his blood was on _fire_ right now.He needed to get himself under control, and he needed to do it _before_ he got Dorian alone.

Their little dates were always gentle affairs.Bull would have nothing less.Dorian would leave his door open sometimes, a quiet invitation, and if Bull was so inclined to creak that door open, he would find his mage sprawled on a bed and waiting, wearing a pleased smile and no undergarments. 

Bull was no stranger to being with a smaller partner, but he still agonized over being careful with his little mage. They would fuck slowly, Bull’s concerned fingers skitting lightly over the mage’s body, making sure not to hurt, not to _bruise_ , not to leave a mark.

“ _I know I’m pretty, but I’m not a stained glass window.You can be rougher than that.”_

_“Your rough isn’t the same thing as my rough, Vint.I’d break you in half.”_

_“You’re not even giving me_ my _rough, you big brute.”_

Bull never left Dorian’s room unsatisfied, and to hear Dorian tell it, the satisfaction was mutual.But that didn’t stop the mage’s snide comments.

As the small party made their way through a gully, Bull tried to keep his eyes away from the sway of Dorian’s hips.Did the mage always walk like that, like he was trying to roll his hips down against a cock with each step?Bull let out a soft breath of frustrated need, shifting his axe on his back.It was outrageous that a man could make _walking_ so sexual.And the way Dorian’s fingers teased up and down his staff, like he was trying to pleasure the damn thing, and... Surely the mage didn’t need to wet his lips so constantly, and _fuck_ what was he honestly doing wandering around Southern Thedas in half a robe anyway? There must be some addendum to Tevinter fashion concerning the coverage of both nipples.The damn robe had been skimpy enough before the dragon burnt half of it off.

And the smell wafting off him... Bull was used to the fragrant oils that Dorian wore, used to the smell of his sweat and his hair, the ash and frostbite and ozone that lingered on the man’s skin after a fight, but now all those familiar smells were spiked with the powerful reek of the slain dragon, hot and heady, dizzying as drink.The red splatters were still wet and crimson against Dorian’s bare skin, calling to Bull like an open bottle of whiskey.

Dorian wasn’t oblivious to Bull’s attention.He gave Bull a pleased smile and fell in stride beside him.

“The way you fought that dragon almost made me jealous.”Dorian’s murmur had a teasing lilt that made Bull’s jaw tense, made his muscles bunch up with the need to _grab_ something.“You’re never that brutal with _me.”_

Bull grunted.“Did you miss the part where I _killed_ the dragon?” he growled under his breath.

“Oh, that’s what barrier spells are for.”The look on Dorian’s face made Bull think he was being completely serious.The man’s voice was a soft, eager whisper. _“_ If I throw fire at you, will you fuck me up like you fucked up the dragon?”

“We’ll be stopping at Dusklight camp,” Inquisitor Adaar announced, cutting through the stifled noise that slipped through Bull’s teeth.“I want to restock our health potions and check some requisitions.”

“Delightful,” Dorian replied cheerfully.“I’m hoping to unload there too.”

Bull let out a thin snarl and Dorian snickered.The mage’s hips were still swaying, and the heat in Bull’s chest refused to dim, even as he left the battle behind him.

\----

The camp wasn’t far, and the walk wasn’t nearly long enough for the boiling need in Bull’s blood to subside.As they stepped through the dark, misty ruins into the clearing where the camp was established, Dorian halted abruptly, letting the party wander ahead. 

“Iron Bull, could I have a moment?”

A muscle in Bull’s arm twitched.He stopped and turned despite his better judgement.

Varric chuckled, not slowing his pace as he strolled back into camp.“Don’t take too long,” he teased.

Inquisitor Adaar stifled a giggle as she followed Varric, leaving Dorian and Bull standing alone in the shadow of the old ruins.Bull couldn’t find it in himself to care about the taunting.He had been on edge ever since he first caught sight of the dragon, spreading her massive wings against the sky. His blood was singing, his mouth almost watering, his fingers _aching_ for something to cling to, dig into.

Dorian inclined his head towards the shadows of the ancient wreckage around them, a quick invitation to follow before he turned on his heel and wandered into the fog.A low growl rippled through Bull’s chest before he stalked after the mage.Something about seeing the man walk away tapped into a deep and predatory instinct, a part of him that smelled blood and wanted to _chase._

They wandered through the ruins until they were out of sight from the camp, surrounded on all sides by dark, towering walls and creeping fog.Bull caught up to Dorian quickly, grabbing his wrist and yanking him close.Dorian already had an eager smile on his face even before Bull threw him against the ancient ruin wall and pinned him there, biting a possessive kiss into his neck.Bull let out a hungry groan when he tasted the metallic tang of blood.

“Nnh -- I - I knew dragons were sacred to Qunari,” Dorian remarked breathlessly, “but I had no idea _this_ was going to be the effect.”

“You should go.”Bull had to force the words out through his teeth.“We shouldn’t do this now, I can’t -- I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh?” 

Bull locked his teeth around the cord of muscle on Dorian’s neck and bit hard, making the man tense under him.

“ _O-oh,”_ Dorian breathed softly, almost a moan. 

As he ravished Dorian’s neck with hungry licks and firm bites, Bull grabbed the mage’s wrists and pinned them to the wall, holding him in place.He could taste sweat and ash and _dragon blood_ on Dorian’s neck, a dizzying cocktail that lit him on fire.He left aggressive red bites all over Dorian’s neck and shoulder, marking the man.He could feel the mage shudder with each press of teeth, feel the man’s erection digging into his thigh. 

Bull ground his own hips forward with a hungry moan, pressing his arousal into Dorian’s pinned body.He bit so hard he nearly drew blood, and Dorian squirmed under him with a gasp.Bull pulled back, panting, keeping Dorian pinned in place.

“Say the watchword,” he commanded, breathing heavily.

Dorian gave him a breathless grin.His face was flushed under the smears of soot and blood, his whole neck and shoulders covered in red bites.He rubbed his leg up against Bull’s erection, hot firm pressure that made Bull’s head spin and his composure slip.

“ _Make_ me,” Dorian dared.

Bull snarled and dug his teeth into Dorian’s neck again, this time not stopping until he felt the man’s skin break and heard a breathless curse spill from Dorian’s lips.A hot stain of blood seeped across his tongue, making his head spin, mingling with the taste of fire and smoke and sweat and Dorian.Bull dragged his tongue over the wound, drawing a strained hiss from the mage.He pulled back panting, watching a single scarlet drop trickle from the bite down Dorian’s chest, mingling with the blood of the Frostback.

“ ... Fuck,” Bull groaned.He grabbed the remains of Dorian’s robes and _ripped._ He slipped his hand inside Dorian’s pants hungrily, fondling the mage and groaning into his neck as Dorian gasped.He could feel the rigid heat of arousal against his hand, steel-hard and needy.Part of him wanted to drop to his knees, taste Dorian and cover his smooth thighs with bites before swallowing down -- 

But he didn’t have the patience for that right now.

Bull grabbed the tattered front of Dorian’s robes and pulled him away from the ruin wall, spinning him around and bending him roughly over the nearest boulder.Dorian’s cheek scraped against the harsh surface, but instead of protesting or resisting or _saying the goddamn watchword,_ all Dorian did was shudder and let out an aroused gasp.Bull couldn’t keep his mouth off Dorian’s exposed neck, yanking the mage’s scorched pants down over his ass, exposing it. 

“Aaah -- ”Dorian’s spine arched, his hips pushing back reflexively against Bull’s knuckles as his pants were yanked down.“Oh Maker _yes_ \-- ”

The heat of Dorian’s bare ass was inviting, plush and perfect.Bull pressed his thumb into the warm crease, pressing at the tight clench of Dorian’s hole, hot from the pounding adrenaline of battle --Some corner of Bull’s foggy mind told him that his mage needed preparation, _he needed to be gentle_ , but he wanted nothing more than to pin Dorian’s hips helplessly in place and _shove_ himself inside.

Panting, not trusting his own patience, Bull lowered his lips to Dorian’s ear.

“Finger yourself,” he commanded in a low growl.

Dorian swallowed hard, his face flushing red where it was pressed against the stone.Bull fisted his massive hand in Dorian’s hair.

“ _Now._ ”

Dorian shuddered, lifting two fingers to his mouth and sliding them inside.Bull stared with open lust as Dorian’s wet fingers slipped out past his flushed lips.The mage shifted himself on the rock under Bull’s hold, reaching between his legs, and his eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan.

Bull straightened up, cocking his head as he watched.Dorian already had both fingers inside, getting himself slick and ready, doing his best to loosen up his tight hole in preparation for Bull’s cock.

_It’s not enough,_ a voice in Bull’s mind protested.But his hands were already loosening his pants, reaching inside. _He needs more time, more fingers, more lubricant.He’s not ready._

Bull shuddered when his fingers found his own rigid length and wrapped around it.Dorian had pushed himself up on one arm, still fingering himself and panting as he watched Bull over his shoulder, watched the Qunari slip his massive cock out of his pants.

“ _F-fasta Vaas,_ Bull -- ”

Bull’s hand brushed against something cold on his thigh, something that made him pause.He knew the hilt of his back-up dagger, the familiar press of it against his thigh where it was held in place by a thin leather band.

_No.Not that.You need to be gentle with him._

The voice in his head was barely audible over the pounding of his blood, his need.His bare cock was pressed against Dorian’s ass, the soft cheeks, the bumps of Dorian’s knuckles where he was still two fingers deep in his own hole.Bull could smell the slain dragon on Dorian’s skin, and it smelled like fire and smoke and wine and a fresh steak.With a quick flick of his hand, he slipped the dagger out of its sheath.

“Scared, Vint?” he asked, his voice a low rumble.

Dorian shuddered under him.“N-no,” he whispered.

Bull moved in a flash, his Ben-Hassrath training pressing the dagger to Dorian’s bare neck in less than a breath. 

“You sure about that?”

Dorian let out a strained whimper, shuddering under Bull’s body.“O-oh Maker, fuck -- ”

_Take him.Fuck him.Ravage him._ Bull struggled to slow his breathing, staring at the silver flash of his knife against Dorian’s vulnerable throat.The temptation of Dorian’s helpless body underneath him was almost overwhelming. _Pound him until he screams.He’s yours.Make him know it._

Nearly shaking with the effort to control himself, Bull managed to grind out words.“T-tell me to stop.”

Dorian actually laughed, short and breathless.“Maker _no,_ Bull, this is incredible.”

Bull snarled and pressed the knife against Dorian’s neck until it almost sliced his skin.He hissed vicious words into Dorian’s neck.“I didn’t tell you to say the watchword, I told you to say _stop._ ”

The smile faded from Dorian’s face and his breath hitched.He swallowed, his throat bobbing against the razor blade of the knife.

“ ... S-stop,” he breathed.

The word tickled down Bull’s spine and throbbed through his dick, so intense it pulled a deep groan from him.He flicked the knife away from Dorian’s neck, pressing it instead against the round, soft cheek of the man’s ass.“Damn you sound good... ”

“P-please,” Dorian begged, his breathing short and tight.Bull could feel Dorian’s fingers moving against his dick, still fingering himself open.“S-stop -- ”

Part of Bull’s mind cringed at the sound of Dorian begging him to stop, but it was drowned out by the hazy desire to make him beg _louder._

_He hasn’t said the watchword yet.It’s okay._

Bull pressed the knife hard against the exposed side of Dorian’s ass, threatening.He froze there for a moment, unsure of how far to take things, until Dorian begged again.

“S-stop, don’t _hurt_ me -- ”

It was more _moan_ than whimper, thick with arousal, a clear and obvious _request._ Bull groaned and jerked his knife.It sliced neat and clean across Dorian’s perfect ass, drawing a sharp gasp of pain from the man, leaving a thin, bleeding cut across one soft cheek.

“O-ooh fuck -- ” Dorian choked out under his breath.He slipped his fingers out of himself, shuddering.“M-maker yes, fuck me -- ”

The knife was back at Dorian’s throat in a flash.“Do you feel like you’re in a position to be giving orders, Vint?” Bull growled against his neck.

“Nnnh -- ”Dorian bit down a gasp as Bull’s fingers trailed over the bleeding cut on his ass.“N-no -- ”

Bull pressed one bloody finger against Dorian’s slick hole.“The only thing you should be doing is _begging._ ”

“A-ah -- ” Dorian gasped when Bull’s thick finger pushed into his hole, probing deep, opening him up.“F-fuck -- ”

“And taking everything I give you.”

“F-fasta Vaas, please -- ”

“Spread your pretty legs, Vint.”

“Aaaaah, _yes!_ ”

Bull slipped his finger out, leaving Dorian slick and loosened.Even with the preparation, Bull knew it was going to be a tight fit.It always was.Bull pulled back for a moment and just took in the sight of Dorian bent over a filthy stone block in the foggy ruins, shaking and breathless, his robes in scorched rags, his bare ass... fuck.The smooth, peach-soft skin of his ass was broken by that angry red slash across one cheek, and his tight, inviting hole was slick and rosy with his own _blood --_

Bull rolled his hips once with a groan, sliding his massive cock along the crease of Dorian’s ass.Dorian gasped against the rock, pushing his hips back, but he managed to moan out a barely-convincing “N-no, not _that_... ”

Bull lowered his lips to Dorian’s neck, splaying his hand over the man’s hip.“ ... Dorian?”

Dorian’s eager shivers stilled for a moment.He craned his head around and gave Bull a glare.“If you start going easy on me now,” he hissed under his breath, “I really _will_ throw fire at you.”

Bull smirked.“ _Run.”_

Maybe it was the age old battle between Tevinter and Qunari, or the way that Bull’s voice rumbled against Dorian’s throat, or maybe the fact Dorian was pinned and bleeding like a prey animal, but it took only a heartbeat before Dorian slipped away and bolted, running as though his life really did depend on it.Bull pressed a hand against his horn and pushed his head to the side, cracking his neck with a groan as he watched Dorian run away through the misty ruins.Those burned pants were still torn, his lovely ass bouncing with each step, tantalizing.Bull cracked his head to the other side, rolled his shoulders, and took off after the mage.

Despite Dorian’s head start, he didn’t get far.Each one of Bull’s massive strides was twice the length of Dorian’s, and his legs carried him over boulders that Dorian had to dart between.When Dorian was scant paces in front of him, still sprinting as fast as he could, Bull reached out with one powerful arm and grabbed the mage by the neck. 

Dorian staggered to a stop with a gasp, falling submissively still at the powerful hold.Bull yanked the mage’s body close, barely breathing hard from his sprint.

“Not fast enough,” he whispered.

Dorian let out a whimper, shuddering.  Bull smiled and easily forced Dorian to the ground, pressing up behind him and reaching one greedy hand between Dorian’s legs.  He could feel the man’s stiff cock against his hand,  harder and wetter than he’d ever felt it before.  Still holding Dorian’s neck, he pushed the man forward until Dorian was braced on his hands and knees. 

Dorian was panting in raw need, shuddering under Bull’s rough touches.“Nnnh, _please -- ”_

Bull had teased himself and the mage long enough, both of them were aroused to the point of shaking, a mindless aching need that was making it hard to think and breathe at the same time.Bull’s breaths were hot and heavy against Dorian’s neck as he lined his cock up, feeling the heat, the squeeze, the slickness.It seemed fruitless to ask Dorian if he was _sure_ , if he was _ready._ Every instinct in his Ben-Hassarath trained body was telling him that Dorian wanted this, _needed_ it.Dorian was nearly _trembling_ with desire, his back arched, his hips desperately trying to push back, sink down on Bull’s dick.

“Bull – please, _fasta vass,_ come on you great brute, _fuck_ me!”

Bull growled in response, grabbing Dorian’s neck with a heavy hand and wrenching him backwards, at the same time plunging inside him.Dorian let out a long, relieved groan, shuddering in pleasure, pushing back until his ass was pressed against Bull’s hips, every thick inch stuffed inside him.Bull could feel the wet smear of blood from the cut on Dorian’s ass, still bleeding.And Dorian was _squeezing_ him _,_ so tense and tight and hungry that Bull didn’t even _try_ to take things slow.

He slipped his hand from Dorian’s neck to his hip, pinning the mage still and _pounding_ him.

“Aah -- ” Dorian gasped under the thrusts.“ _Y-yes -- !_ ”

Bull groaned and leaned forward to brace himself on one powerful arm, panting into Dorian’s neck as he fucked the man. _So tight._ His hips moved on their own, rapid with need.Each hungry breath sucked _smoke_ and _blood_ and _dragon_ into his lungs.Every instinct told him to let go and _wreck_ the man under him.

“You feel so _good,”_ he breathed into Dorian’s neck. 

“M-Maker have mercy,” Dorian groaned, “don’t _stop.”_

The scent of blood and the feeling of his cock sheathed warm and tight made Bull remember the Tamassrans of his younger years, the mindless sex and quick relief.  He never worried about hurting his partner when he was with a Tamasseran: he’d always doubted he could hurt them if he tried.He’d been able to lose himself utterly in his desires, rut like a beast until the need was all burnt away, leaving him refreshed, cleaner, lighter. 

He’d had no idea how badly he _needed_ this, how much he missed it.

Bull dug his teeth into Dorian’s neck.“ _Beg_.”

“Beg for more?” Dorian shot back, his voice ragged with arousal, punctuated by sharp gasps as Bull fucked into him.“Or b-beg you to stop?”

Bull groaned low in his throat and slipped his hand under Dorian’s body, finding the man’s rigid cock.He could smell dragon blood.“F-fuck, I don’t care, _both --_ ”

Dorian shivered when Bull’s hand closed around his cock, giving it a tight, firm stroke.“A-a-ah, f-fasta vass -- ”

“ _Beg_.”

“P- _please_ , ahhh -- ! _”_

Bull’s snarl echoed off the misty ruins as he came hard.He could feel the tiny mage squeezing tight around him, milking his cock as pulse after pulse of pleasure throbbed through him, hear Dorian’s ragged groan.The orgasm punched the breath out of him.It wasn’t until his own thrusts had slowed to a stop that Bull realized his palm was slippery, that Dorian had finished on his hand.

Bull caught his breath in ragged gasps, bracing himself on one shaking arm, buried to the hilt inside the small mage.Dorian let out a long, exhausted, happy sigh.

“By the _Maker,_ Bull,” he laughed breathlessly.“Let’s have more of that in the future, yes?”

Bull’s heart was still racing, his body still shivery from the intensity of the sex.He swallowed and slowly pulled out, careful not to move too quickly, knowing he must have pounded Dorian sore.Dorian’s hips were bruised where Bull had grabbed them, the slash across his ass still bleeding, a crimson drop trickling down his leg.A pang of guilt shot through Bull as he remembered the _satisfaction_ of feeling the knife cutting through skin and muscle, the thrill of having a helpless body pinned beneath his as he _rutted_ into it.

Dorian sat up and stretched, arching his lean back with a pleased sigh.If the soreness or the bruising or the come trickling down his thigh bothered him, he didn’t show it.He turned around to face Bull, kneeling on the ground with him.When he caught the look on Bull’s face, Dorian softened his smile.

“I’m fine,” he murmured soothingly.Dorian found one of Bull’s massive hands, pressing it gently to his cheek.“You see this handsome smile?That’s _your_ doing.”

Bull managed a slow breath.His heart wouldn’t stop pounding.“P-promise me that wasn’t too much.”

“It was _perfect._ ”Dorian kissed Bull’s knuckles.“And _you_ , aside from your fashion sense, are perfect.”

A shaky smile found its way to Bull’s face.“You got a problem with my clothes?”

“Only when you wear them,” Dorian shot back.He kissed another knuckle, still holding Bull’s gaze.“Actually, I take it back.They’re hideous even when they’re scattered across my bedroom floor where they belong.”

This time Bull managed a chuckle.Dorian kissed the back of Bull’s hand up to his wrist, then leaned up to press a kiss against the man’s lips.Bull closed his eyes and kissed back, cupping Dorian’s face.His racing heart was beginning to slow down, his breath coming easier as Dorian’s slow kiss tethered him.Dorian didn’t pull back until the tension had melted from Bull’s broad shoulders.

“There we go,” Dorian murmured, pressing one more kiss against Bull’s nose.“Feeling better?”

Bull smirked.“I’m still wounded by your views on Qunari fashion.”

“Ah, speaking of clothing... ”Dorian gave his own clothes a sheepish look.Between the dragon’s fire and Bull’s rough hands, his robes were nearly gone, his pants a mangled mess that definitely wouldn’t stay on his hips.“The outpost is going to get a bit of an eyeful when we return.”

Bull cringed.“Shit... sorry about that.I got carried away.” 

“Oh goodness, Bull, it was _completely_ worth it.”

“Still... I guess there’s only one gentlemanly thing to do here.”

“Ah... ”Dorian cleared his throat with a poorly-disguised laugh.“ _Gentlemanly_?”

“What, I can’t fuck you like an animal _and_ be gentlemanly?”

“ ... Oh dear.I’m not going to like this, am I?”

\----

As they walked back to camp, Inquisitor Adaar was the first one to catch sight of them.Her horned head lifted at the sound of approaching footsteps, and her dusky skin immediately flushed with heat.She snorted a high laugh before covering her face, drawing the attention of several Inquisition guards.

“Maker’s breath, someone get the Iron Bull some pants!” someone cried.

Wearing only his war harness, Bull strode proudly into the camp with Dorian at his side.His pants were wrapped around Dorian’s hips, swishing like a skirt as the man walked.Hot faces and muffled curses greeted them as they strode into camp.

Dorian scowled at the speaker.“Get _him_ some pants?I’m the one suffering, here.Do you see what I’m wearing?”

“Do you see what the Iron Bull _isn’t_ wearing?”

The Inquisitor was nearly doubled over with laughter.“How could anyone _not_?”

“This is _not_ going in my book,” Varric grunted, not looking up from Bianca as he cleaned her.

Bull had one arm slung around Dorian’s shoulders as they strode into camp, beaming proudly, naked from the waist down. 


End file.
